Come Back To Us
by amyisherelolz
Summary: Triple Treble. Jesse's taken Beca, and Aubrey and Chloe want her back. Badly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in so long. My dad thought it would be a good idea to take my computer apart with no idea how to put it back together.**

* * *

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **'Rebecca Mitchell has been missing for two months after who we believe to be Jesse Swanson kidnapped her at gunpoin-'**

Aubrey couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't take Chloe crying every five minutes. She couldn't take the questions she got every time she walked out the goddamn _door_. She couldn't take knowing Beca was out there somewhere, probably being raped and _tortured._

But she had to.

She had to take it for Chloe.  
She had to take it for the Bellas.

She had to take it for Beca because who was she to complain after all Beca's probably going through?

She had to be strong for her girlfriends.

So every time Chloe cried she wrapped her in her arms and promised that Beca would be okay.

Even though she knew that as the time went on the chances of Beca being alive grew slimmer and slimmer.

She needed to be strong for everyone.

The door chimed as Jesse walked into the small, run down convenience store.

He sauntered up to the sandwiches, a cocky smirk on his face, then walked up to pay.

The man behind the counter recognised his face instantly – it was on the bloody news every five minutes, for gods sake – but he knew he had to keep his cool.

For his life, probably.

For Beca's life, definitely.

So when he gestured for his assistant to call the cops, he knew he was probably going to die.

But he was old now.

And that little girl -

She needed to live.

He prattled on about the rising prices of sandwiches, and where you could find a discount for wild turkeys, and he could see Jesse was becoming increasingly irritated.  
He carried on talking, though, until what looked like the entire SWAT team walked through the door.

"Police! Drop any weapons and- "

He zoned out and focused on the look of menace on Jesse's face.

"You dick!" Jesse cried, and pulled a knife out of his coat pocket.

The man tried not to focus on how it was covered in dried blood.

"I'll kill you!" Jesse screamed. "I'll kill you!"

He thrust the knife towards the mans chest , but before he could pierce the skin, he was shot in the leg.

He screamed crazily, dropping to the floor and clutching the bloody wound, looking as though he might be sick.

"You'll never find her!" he cried as he was dragged into an ambulance. "I'll never tell you!"

 **Sorry it's so short, there was more planned but I didn't have time to write it all out, and I thought I better get a chapter out.**


	2. AN

_**NOT A CHAPTER**_

 **I'm really sorry guys, but I won't be uploading a new chapter of this for a few days but it will definitely be up by Sunday.**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**

 **(I don't own Pitch Perfect, cuz if I did there would be a lot more Bechloe.)  
** _The rain smacked wildly against the pavement, just as Beca stepped out of the door leading to the studio.  
"Great." she muttered. "Rain." She looked around in hoped that she might catch a cab, but no luck. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark, extremely creepy looking figure walking towards her. It wasn't until she was tapped roughly on the shoulder that she turned towards them. "Hey, what the – " she faltered as she realised who it was. "Jesse?" He calmly pulled out something very sleek, and very shiny, as if he had polished it. "W-what are you doing?" she asked numbly. "You'll follow me Beca." He said. "What? No! Dude, what the f-" She was cut off by a sharp stinging on her face and somewhere through her shocked haze she realised Jesse had slapped her. "Dude, what are you doing?" "You'll follow me Beca!" "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Beca turned around her head to see a tall man, looking to be in his early 40's. Jesse didn't hesitate to point the gun at Beca's head. "Touch me or call the police, and I'll kill her. The man seemed slightly shocked and he met Beca's eyes, his own wide with concern. "Great." Jesse said."Come on, Beca." Meekly, Beca moved one foot in front of her. Jesse smiled, and then roughly grabbed her by by the arm. They had moved only two steps when the man behind them moved. He launched himself onto Jesse, crying out desperately, flailing his arms wildly. A loud gunshot rang through the street and the man fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder. Jesse whirled around and smacked Beca in the head with the butt of his gun. The last thing she remembered was how Aubrey was going to kill him before everything went black. _

Chloe woke up to the buzzing sound of her phone. She was planning to ignore it, when she realised it was Mr. Mitchell. She practically launched herself towards it, managing to fall on the floor in her haste. She managed to alert Aubrey, who came running into the bedroom in panic. "God, Chloe, you scared me." She said. "Sorry, Bree." Chloe mumbled. "Can you answer the phone? I-I don't think I can." Aubrey visibly gulped, but nodded her assent and picked up the phone. "Aubrey Posen on Chloe Beale's phone. Yes. Oh my God, are you sure?" Aubrey's hand flew to her mouth and tears prickled her eyes. Chloe felt her heart drop and her breaths started to come out in pants. Beca was dead, wasn't she? "And he hasn't said anything? Are you sure? Okay, thank you, Mr. Mitchell. Bye." Aubrey turned to Chloe and immediately enclosed her in her arms. "They've found Jesse, Chloe. And he won't speak."

\- Chloe and Aubrey lived in a daze the next day. The news that Jesse had finally been found after God knows how long (-a month?) and was refusing to tell anyone where Beca was – how were they supposed to react to that? In all honestly, they were angry. Jesse had _their_ Beca, took her, probably abused and _raped_ her and he didn't even have the decency to say where she was? It made them mad. Aubrey wasn't sure she wouldn't kill Jesse when he was found, and she was pretty sure Chloe felt the same. But what was killing Aubrey was that nobody had any idea where Beca was. If Jesse was caught yesterday, it was likely Beca hadn't _eaten_ since yesterday. Maybe even longer. And it was likely that she was tied down somehow, so there was no way she could try to escape. She just hoped Jesse had a conscience, honestly.

\- "Look, Swanson, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And the hard way isn't good, I promise you." "I'm not giving you Beca. She belongs to me now, y'know?" Chief Jackson didn't like Jesse Swanson. Aside from the fact he kidnapped and raped a girl, he was arrogant, and in all honestly, a jackass. "Jesse, do you love Beca?" he asked. "Of course I do, I don't get with _anyone_." "So you know that if you don't tell us where she is, she'll die." He saw Jesse's expression waver, and he felt very triumphant when he said, "Fine, I'll tell you where she is."


End file.
